To get you back
by cassfear84
Summary: Darren Shan needs to save the love of his life. And to do that he must submit to a vampire. HUGE SPOILER ALERT


CIRQUE DU FREAK presents "To get you back"

**Author's note:** this story is set during the film, but it completely disregards some aspects of it... like Darren's obvious attraction for Rebecca. Implied slash! And probably a one-shot unless someone really likes it.

Darren entered the theater and looked around. It was completely deserted. There were no chairs on the stage, no papers on the floor, no indication that the Cirque du Freak, and the biggest mistake he'd ever made, had ever been there.

As he surveyed the magnificent space, he found it hard to breathe. This was his fault. Steve was in hospital because of _him_. Because of his ridiculous obssession with spiders.

But then again, Octa was _so beautiful_. He hadn't even hesitated. He wanted her with him. That beautiful, enthralling spider.

"_It looks like spider man"_ Steve had joked under his breath as they watched the show.

_Steve_.

Darren closed his eyes for a second and tried to focus. He needed to find the Cirque and Larten Crepsley if he wanted to save Steve. His best friend. The love of his life. Not that he'd ever admit that. Not to Steve, not to anyone. His parents wouldn't understand. They'd say Steve was a bad influence and to keep away from him. He couldn't do that, _wouldn't_ do that. He didn't think he could live without Steve. He had to save him.

"Have you come to steal something else, _thief_?" Crepsley appeared out of nowhere and Darren was surprised to find he wasn't scared at all. In fact, now that he looked the vampire – and he was a vampire, Steve had been right – in the eye, the only thing that went through his mind was his best friend and the sheer desperation he felt must have been evident, because Crepsley backed off immediately and regarded him with a thoughtful stare.

"What do you want?"

Darren inhaled deeply and tried to find the right words. _I want you to save the love of my life_ wasn't really an option.

"My friend is in the hospital, because Octa bit him. He's in the hospital because of _me_. I was wondering... maybe you have an antidote?"

He sounded hopeful, too hopeful and lovestruck, he knew it. But he was desperate and he needed to do this.

Crepsley snorted and started pacing around him.

"Your _friend_, is it?" he sneered "Why should I waste my antidote on an idiotic kid? One who threatened to kill me"

"Please" Darren whispered, closing his eyes. He could feel tears forming behind his eyelids and he fought to keep them back. He was unseccessful, of course. "It was my fault. _I_ stole Octa. _Please_. I'll do anything"

At that, Crepsley stopped and grinned in a way that made Darren's skin crawl. He moved forward with such speed that he didn't even notice until he was flat against a wall, the vampire's breath grazing his lips.

"Mmm... are you bloodthirsty too? Is this your dream?" Crepsley nuzzled his neck, then moved up to his face again. Darren tried to stay calm and focus, thinking about Steve, repeating as a karma _I'll do anything, I'll do anything_.

"I'll do anything. _Please_"

Crepsley grinned again and stepped back just a bit, looking Darren dead in the eye.

"I suppose I could help you... in exchange for... _something_"

_Shit_, Darren thought to himself.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice as calm and strong as he could muster.

"You"

_Shit_. The answer short and yet it said so much. He'd secretely read some of Steve's books, to see what the excitement was all about. Newly turned vampires were called assistants and they were trained for two years under the protection of an older vampire. And he'd read about Vur Horston, too. Apparently, he had a... _thing_... for boys. Vur Horston didn't just train his assistants, he fed off of them, and used them as his sex toys. That's why he'd tasted Steve's blood. Darren's own blood had boiled when he saw that, knowing fully well what the vampire intended to do if the blood tasted well. Luckily, it hadn't, and Steve had been thrown out. He wondered if Steve had ever read that part of the book. He probably had. Which meant he knew. _Shit_.

Now, Steve was in the hospital, fighting for his life – and losing – and Crepsley was waiting for an answer.

"Fine"

Crepsley raised an eyebrow and grinned again.

"Do you know what you are agreeing to?"

Darren nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I'll do it... to save my friend and for no other reason"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" the vampire said, taking Darren's hand "We need to see how your blood tastes first"

Before the boy could protest, a sharp nail dug into his skin and a single drop of blood trickled out. Larten licked the little red drop from his nail and moaned "Mmm... yes, your blood tastes just fine"

The way his eyes travelled up and down Darren's body made him uncomfortable, but there was no way out of it now.

He knew the drill. First he'd exchange blood with the vampire, which wasn't as gross as it really sounded, and once he was fully changed... well, he didn't want to think about that.

"Well, what are you waiting for, hold up your hands" Crepsley interrupted his thoughts.

Darren did as he was told and this time all his fingertips were pierced. The vampire did the same to his own and pressed them to Darren's.

"This might hurt when it gets to the heart" he warned.

The boy could feel the new blood cursing through his veins and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, which caused him to fall to his knees.

"Let's go" Crepsley instructed, helping him up "Hop on my back, your _friend_ doesn't have much time"

Darren wasn't sure how they got to the hospital. One moment he was in the theatre, propped on Larten's back, and the next he was gasping for breath on the ground beside the hospital.

"You held your breath right?" Crepsley asked "Did I forget to tell you that? Oh, well. _Sorry_"

Next thing he knew, they were in Steve's room. The boy was lying on a bed, his face was a pale blue and the spot where Octa had bitten him on the cheek was swollen and pulsing. Darren wanted nothing but to kiss his troubles away.

_I have got to stop thinking that way_.

"You really should" Larten interveined "Because I might get jealous"

_Great, now he can read my mind_.

"It's a perk. The blood exchange creates a bond between us. You'll learn to read mine soon enough".

The vampire punctured Steve's arm and covered the mark with his thumb. Then he drank the antidote and pressed his lips to the wound. Immediately, Steve began moving, as if he were dreaming, and Darren managed to breathe again.

"It's done" said Larten, turning to his new assistant "Let's go. We have much to do, and the sun will rise in a couple of hours"

Darren glanced at his best friend, secret love of his life, and this time he didn't fight the tears.

_I hope you can forgive me_.

"He won't" Larten said, and grabbed Darren's arm so they could leave.

_**Author's note: To be continued? What do you think? **_


End file.
